Happy Birthday, Lulu
by kcat1971
Summary: [Transitions Universe Story #14] (November 2008) Josh and Donna celebrate Lulu's first birthday. With a little help from their friends.
1. Chapter 1

As Donna cleans up in the bathroom, my mind goes back to Lulu's birthday. Making love was a nice distraction from the fact that our baby is about to be one, but it's still not far from my thoughts. I guess if it's going to happen anyway, I should just fully embrace it. We should have the best party ever. I'm sure Donna is way ahead of me on this. I call out to her.

"Pony rides? Did you make arrangements for pony rides?"

She comes out of the bathroom looking a bit disgruntled. "No, Josh. I did not."

"I thought we talked about pony rides."

"You said we should have pony rides. I said no." She says firmly as she climbs into bed.

" _But Donna_ . . . "

" _Josh_ , she's one. She's not going to remember this birthday."

"But there will be pictures."

"Yes, and I don't think we need pictures of the senior staff riding ponies in a circle!"

I guess I can't really argue with that logic. "Well, what about a bounce house? Are we getting a bounce house?"

"No."

"No?"

"Josh, it's November. The party will be inside."

"How about sno-cones? Please tell me we are having sno-cones . . . or cotton candy!"

"In the mural room? I don't think so."

"You know what you are Donna? You are a Debbie Downer. This is suppose to be a party! Lulu's only turning one once, you know?"

She gives me a look. "I know."

"Well, are we having clowns and balloons?"

"You don't like clowns."

'I know but, I'll suck it up for Lulu's sake. I think we should have clowns and balloons."

"Well, you're in luck. I got clowns." She smirks at me and I'm immediately suspicious.

"You did?"

"I did. I booked Penn and Teller."

"Donnnaa! That's not what I meant! Does it have to be those clowns? Did you tell them no tricks with flags?"

"Yes, I told them."

"What did they say?"

"They said that's censorship."

"DONNA!"

"I'm kidding. I didn't get Penn and Teller."

"You didn't?"

"No. There won't be any clowns."

"There won't?"

"No."

"So, there will be no pony rides, no bounce house, no sno-cones, and no clowns. This doesn't sound like much of a party."

"I've been a little busy you know. The mid-terms are in three days."

"Yeah, I know. But it's her first birthday!"

"Yeah, I'll get a cake for after work on Monday. We can get some balloons too."

"Well, at least there will be presents." I haven't actually bought anything yet, but I've got several ideas. I'm hoping to find time to got to the store tomorrow.

"Actually, no. I'm going to tell everyone not to get her any gifts. She really doesn't need anything."

"So . . . no pony rides, no bounce house, no sno-cones, no clowns and no presents?!"

"Yes."

"Donna. You are NOT in charge of the party next year."

"That's perfectly fine with me!" She snaps and rolls onto her side facing away from me. Suddenly, the banter isn't funny anymore. And I feel like a complete ass. She's practically super-woman, why do I ever tease her about not being good enough? Especially now that I know all that she's overcome?

"Hey." I rub her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was trying to be funny."

She rolls back to face me.

"I know. It's just that my Mom and Bella have both already been on me for deciding not to have a big, blow out first birthday party. I did think about it and honestly, I just don't think it's necessary. She's too young to remember any of it, and I hate to spend money on things like that. I'd rather make a charitable donation in her name. AND I have been busy at work and with school. I just really don't the time to plan something right now. My Mom has already implied that I'm going to scar Lulu for life. I don't need it from you too."

She offers me a weak smile, but I can see the pain in her eyes. Damn. Sometimes I hate her family. But I guess I'm just as guilty.

"Awww, Baby, you're a great Mom. You're right. Lulu is never going to remember this. I really was just teasing. The only reason I want to have a big party is to show the world how great my wife and daughter are!"

"So you're really okay with just cake after work on Monday? It's the day before the mid-terms. I was thinking that everyone would be working late so maybe a little cake break would be nice."

"Yeah, that's fine." I tell her, trying to mask my disappointment. But she knows me too well.

She sighs. "Maybe I can pull something together for next weekend. Your Mom will be here, and we can invite the Wyatt-Zieglers."

But then I have a brilliant idea. "I can plan the party! Leave it to me."

"Are you _serious_?" She scoffs. But now I'm getting excited.

"Yes."

" _Josh_. The midterms are in three days. You have campaign events every day on top of, _you know_ , running the country. You don't have time to plan Lulu's birthday party."

"It's not like I'll do it myself. I'll get some help. _Please_? I promise I won't go overboard. Just a few friends."

"Okay, I guess. As long as you promise not to go nuts."

"I promise."

"I mean it, Josh. No pony rides or bounce houses. She's too little for all that and it would be a waste of money."

"Okay. Trust me. It'll be perfect."

I give her a gentle kiss and then hop out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She asks

"To make a list!"

. . . .

At 8 am, I find a quiet spot to make a phone call while Matt is introducing our candidate for the Maryland 1st. We're still trying to turn this district blue. But I do miss Tom Landis.

"Helen? This is Josh. I need your help."

"I told you he gets grouchy around mid-terms. He doesn't like campaigning because it gets in the way of governing."

"It's not that. Although, you know that information would have been handy BEFORE I convinced him to run for President."

"You didn't ask me before you convinced him to run for President."

"Good point."

"Anyway, you need my help?"

"Yes. I need to do an end run around Donna for something really important."

"Whoa! Donna is _my_ Chief of Staff. She's fantastic and I'd be lost without her. No way am I helping you work around her. And I think it's completely unprofessional for you to come to me behind her back. Frankly, Josh, I thought you were better than this."

"What? I'm not talking about work. I'm talking about Lulu's first birthday party!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"I _know_ that Donna is a great Chief of Staff. The only thing I'd ever have to worry about in that department would be Matt realizing that she could totally do my job and him replacing me with her."

"Damn straight."

"Damn straight."

"Okay. Now that we have that cleared up. What about Lulu's birthday?"

"You know Donna has been really focused on the mid-terms and AVAWA. She doesn't really have anything planned for a party. No pony rides, no sno-cones, no bounce house, no clowns, nothing. She said we could have cake Monday after work but she hasn't actually ordered a cake or anything. So I told her I'd take care of arranging a small party. But I think we both know that I'm out of my depth. What do you think? Is there enough time to get something done? Can you help me?"

"Josh, sometimes you really are just the sweetest man. And other times I want to kill you."

"What can I say? I'm gifted that way."

"Ha! Yes, I can help you. We don't have anything scheduled next weekend. Just some family time to recover from the mid-terms. We can have a party here in the residence."

"That would be perfect. My Mom is already coming up for the weekend. Sunday is Donna's birthday, I want to take her out while my Mom babysits. Could we do the party on Saturday?"

"Sure. Do you have anything in mind as far as a theme goes?"

"Not really. Unfortunately, I promised Donna I wouldn't go overboard. Something small, just a few friends. And we can't have pony rides or bounce houses."

"We'll save those for next year."

"Helen, I like the way you think."

"I'm sure Miranda would love to help me plan the party. And if not I have an entire party planning department at my disposal. So why don't you just give me free reign."

"Sure."

"And your credit card."

"Okay. Just remember, you answer to Donna if you go overboard!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad-deee! Mama! Dad-deee! Mama! Dad-deee! Mama!"

Lulu's sing-songy chant wakes me up and I roll over and look at the clock. 7am. Like clockwork. Sometimes she is exactly like her father. On weekdays this is perfect. She wakes up just in time to get dressed and head into work. On weekends, this is normally Lulu's alone time with Josh since he's already up with his own routine. On weekends where I'm on duty it kinda stinks because it means I don't get my normal sleep-in time.

"Dad-dee! Mama!" I throw the covers off and roll out of bed as Lulu becomes a little more insistent. She's usually happy, but she doesn't really like to be left alone long in the morning.

"Mama!" Her face lights up as I walk into her room, totally making up for the fact that I had to get up.

"Good morning, sweetie." Lulu's chubby little arms wrap around my neck as soon as I lift her out of the crib. I take a moment to inhale her sweet baby scent and just feel happy to be her Mommy.

"So baby doll, what should you wear today? You get to play with Miranda and Nanny Maria."

Lulu cocks her head to the side and looks at me. "Manda?"

Miranda is one of her favorite people. Knowing that they get to spend the day together eases a little bit of the guilt of working on a Saturday. But this is our lives. It's almost the mid-terms. Matt and Helen both have campaign events. Normally we'd have some underlings staff them, but these particular events require as many top operatives as possible. I'm finally grasping the concept that I'm a top operative. Helen and I will be at a "Women in Leadership" brunch in Virginia to help stump for Congresswoman Trent and some other candidates.

But right now job number one is to get Lulu ready for the day. It's not like she doesn't have enough clothes to choose from. All three Grandmas send her packages regularly. I settle on a long sleeve striped onesie and velvety, plum colored overalls with a little stuffed owl peaking out of the pocket. It's an adorable outfit. Josh is going to love it when he sees it later.

"You know what sweetheart? Your Daddy probably won't admit it but he's into your clothes even more than I am. It's kind of a good thing he's a busy man because if he had time to shop for you too, you'd need a bigger closet!"

Lulu giggles when I blow a raspberry on her stomach before snapping the onesie shut. I tickle her feet as I slip on the matching socks. They are the same purple as the overalls, with stripes that match the onesie and flowers! Who comes up with this? This outfit even has little shoes. As if that isn't enough, I top the outfit off with a plaid little cap.

"Oh my god you are freaking adorable." I tell Lulu with a grin. It might be good that I'm a busy woman too because I could easily form an addition to this Gymboree clothing store. Lulu could be in a commercial for them. I seriously have to take her picture. I can't remember which Grandma sent this particular outfit so I'll just email it to all three of them.

"Milk Mama?"

"Of course. Let's get it." When I open the refrigerator I have to smile. There is already a double handled sippy cup with exactly the right amount of milk in it sitting in the refrigerator. I pull off the note and show it to Lulu.

"Daddy says Good Morning, Lulu! He loves you and he'll see you later."

"Dad-dee?" Lulu asks, looking around puzzled. She's becoming more aware of when her routine isn't normal.

"He's at work. We'll see him later."

Speaking of work, I need to figure out how to get myself ready. I haven't had to do it on my own very often.

"I have an idea baby girl!" She grins at me as I lug the high chair into our bedroom, with Lulu on one hip. I turn it so it's facing the bathroom. Then i go back into the kitchen for a box of cereal.

"Ohs!" Lulu's face lights up. She does love her ohs. I pour twice as many as normal onto the tray. Then hand one to Lulu to eat while I put the box back.

I turn on the shower to heat up, while I get Lulu settled into her seat. "Be good while I take a shower, okay? One oh at a time."

I pull the high chair a little closer to the bathroom door and then quickly undress. This is going to be the fastest shower of my life.

"You doing okay there?" I peak around the shower curtain and Lulu laughs at me while I lather the shampoo into my hair. I guess this is just a funny game of peak-a-boo to her!

The milk and cereal keep her occupied the entire time I shower, and blow-dry my hair.

"Out!" She demands after she runs out of Cheerios.

I pull her out of the chair and set her down on the floor with a bead maze while I put my make up on and get dressed.

"I gotta tell you, Lulu. I'm feeling like super-woman right now. Kind of crazy, huh, since all I've accomplished is getting us ready this morning."

Once I'm all dressed, I drag the high chair back into the kitchen. Lulu immediately loses interest in the toy and crawls along after me. My stomach growls just as the coffee maker kicks on. 8 am. I really am rocking it! I even have time for breakfast.

Lulu crawls into her room and I follow behind her. The house is baby-proofed but I don't really like to let her out of my sight for more than a moment.

She pulls the shape sorter off the bottom shelf. Perfect! I open the lid and dump the wooden pieces into a pile on the rug then set the cube down. Lulu crawls over, sits up, then picks up one of the pieces.

"I'll be right back!" I tell her dashing into the kitchen to grab a yogurt and cup of coffee. When I open the drawer to pull out a yogurt, I'm thrilled to find another note. "You're a superstar. I love you." Josh is really earning the brownie points this morning!

Lulu's still working on the triangle as I settle into the rocker to watch her while I eat. Once she fits the triangle into its spot, she crawls over to me and pulls her self up right.

"Bite?" She asks, so I give her a spoonful of yogurt.

"More Please." She demands, so I give her another. Then she crawls back to her toy and drops the cylinder through the circle shaped hole with no problem. I watch her fit all the shapes in over the next ten minutes while I finish my yogurt and it finally occurs to me that Josh may be right. Maybe she is brilliant. Her language skills really do seem to be advanced. And having the attention span and ability to complete the shape sorter before she's even a year old doesn't seem normal.

Lulu crawls back to the shelf. She pulls herself up and grabs a book from the top shelf, then holds it out to me.

"Mama read."

"Bring it to me." I tell her. She lets go of the shelf and I hold my breath, wondering if she'll take her first step. I'm torn between wanting her to do it and not wanting Josh to miss it.

But Lulu just stares at me for a long minute, then drops to her hands and knees and crawls over. She pulls herself back up and hands me the book. I scoop her up and she snuggles with me as I read "Going on a Bear Hunt" with as much drama as I can.

"Well baby, we'd better get going." I tell her when the story is over. "It's time to go help some other super-women get elected to congress so we can change the world!"

"Okay, Mama!" Lulu tells me brightly, and I grin. I've got a pretty great reason for doing what I do.


	3. Chapter 3

POTUS shoots me a look over the top of the crowd and I wade in.

"I'm sorry everyone. The President has some matters to attend to."

"Thanks for coming out today. Remember to get out and vote on Tuesday!" Matt shouts to the crowd as he gives a final wave and we head toward the Limo.

Once we are safely inside, his smile drops. "What's next?"

"Introducing the Governor at the Friends of the Chesapeake Bay lunch."

"Do I have to stay for lunch?"

"Yeah."

"I hate these lunches."

"I know."

"I can't eat with all those people staring at me."

"I know."

"And even if I could, the food is usually pretty bad."

"I know."

"You don't sound very sympathetic."

"After the lunch we can get a burger."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as the President is done with his introduction, I motion Jason over. The kid's no Charlie, but he does well enough.

"Jason. There's a Five Guys down the street. I need you to run down and pick up a Bacon Cheeseburger with grilled onions, Jalapeno peppers and Bar-B-que sauce, a well-done Cheeseburger with ketchup, large fries, and 2 vanilla milkshakes. And get something for yourself too."

I pull out my wallet and hand him two Twenties. "You've got about 20 minutes. Get a move on."

I lean back against the wall with my arms crossed and a slight smile on my face as I watch the rest of the speeches.

Jason slips in the back just as the program is finishing.

"Go put them in the limo." I tell him. I don't need anyone seeing that the President is having something else for lunch.

The President shakes hands and smiles broadly as he makes his way through the crowd. He may hate campaigning but he really is personable. I fall into step with him as we leave the building.

"Press?" He asks me. I can tell he doesn't want to, so I really appreciate his asking.

"Not necessary. Just wave and smile until we get in the limo."

As we slide into the vehicle, Matt inhales deeply. "You already got them?"

I just grin as I hand him the bag. He pulls one out,opens the the foil and peeks under the bun.

"This one's just ketchup." He says, handing it to me. "Sometimes I swear you are like a small child."

I just shrug and take a bite. I know what I like. These really are the best burgers, even Donna has a hard time resisting them. I'm so glad they started a franchise.

We sit in silence for a few minutes devouring our meal, then Matt says "You really are the greatest Chief of Staff ever."

I know it's just hyperbole, but it does make me feel pretty good. "Gotta stay ahead of Donna." I mutter.

"What was that?"

"Just remember, Donna would make you eat a salad."

Matt laughs. "Worried about me replacing you with your wife?" He teases.

"Somedays." I volley back.

"Don't."

I give him a nod and take another bite of burger. Sometimes Matt and I still butt heads but our working relationship is very strong. I'm really not worried. He doesn't always take my advice but he knows he can count on me to give him my honest opinion. It turns out he really _wasn't_ looking for a yes man. And the friendship we've developed has been a nice bonus. Sometimes it's a fine line but we are walking it and it's working out.

Matt finishes his burger with a sigh, crumples up the wrapper and drops it into the bag.

"It's a good thing you don't have any more appearances today." I gesture towards the front of his shirt, where a big glob of BBQ sauce sits near his tie.

He looks down, then rubs at it with a napkin. Definitely not helping.

"Damn. They're gonna know."

"They were gonna know anyway." Neither of us is very successful at keeping things from our wives.

Speaking of wives, I could use some advice from my friend and this is really the first we've been alone and not completely on company time.

"Matt, if you found out something bad had happened to Helen what would you do?"

"What happened to Helen?" His voice has an edge to it that I only hear when we are talking about his family being in danger.

"Nothing!" I reassure him. "I mean if something had happened to Helen in the past, like in college, but you just found out about it." I feel like I'm not making any sense but I don't want to say anything specific.

But Matt's eyes suddenly show understanding, and his face gets sympathetic.

"Oh. . . . I know what you mean. Donna told Helen earlier this week. Helen told me. She said Donna was okay with me knowing, but that she didn't want to talk about it, and she definitely wasn't ready for public knowledge."

"Okay. I'm glad she told Helen."

"When did you find out?"

"A little over a week ago. Just before you signed the Anti-Violence Against Women Act."

"Ah. . . that's why you had me sign it?"

"No. I was already going to have you sign it. I was playing devil's advocate during our discussions, because that's my job. We needed to look at every angle and ramification. But if we get control of the Senate, in January we are going to revisit this bill."

"That's what I'd do."

"What?"

"You asked me what I'd do if I found out that someone had hurt Helen. I'd be furious. I'd want to beat the shit out of him. I'd want to use my considerable power to destroy him in every imaginable way. But my Chief of Staff would tell me that I can't do that. He'd tell me to channel my anger into making the world a better place for everyone. Right now."

"Right." He _is_ right. That's what I'd tell him. But it's not him. It's me. And it's Donna. My face must give away that I'm not happy with my own advice.

" _Josh_ , you can't fix her past. It's not possible."

"I know. But I wish I could."

Matt pats my knee sympathetically, then wisely changes the subject. "So only a couple more days until Lulu's birthday. Any big plans?"

"I'm working on it. Donna's a little stressed out right now, so I've got Helen helping me."

"Helping?"

"Well, actually, I gave her free reign and my credit card."

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" He asks with a chuckle. He likes to tease Helen about her spending habits, but really she's not that bad.

"I'm all for a big blow out party. Donna's the one that wants to keep it simple. I'm sure Helen will find a happy medium. We're having the party at your place by the way."

"We've got the room." Matt responds with a grin. Being The President of the United States hasn't gone to his head. He's as comfortable as one can be in the job, but there is still part of him that is humbled by the responsibilty and the trappings that come with it. I'm so glad I picked him.

"So what did you get Lulu for her birthday?"

"Nothing yet."

"Josh!"

"Hey. I've been kind of busy."

"I hear you. But it's Saturday. Why don't you go this afternoon? I'd come with you if I could. I used to like shopping for the kids. It was fun getting them something that Helen didn't know about."

"President Bartlet used to go Christmas shopping."

"How'd he manage that?"

"The Secret Service would clear out the shop in advance and they'd take an unmarked car and no press."

"Seriously. That's brilliant. Let's do that."

Sure. Nothing weird about shopping with POTUS on a Saturday afternoon. But he's got the same look that Bartlet used to get. Eager to just be a normal person for a few minutes.

"Okay."

"Maybe I should change my shirt first."

"Good idea."


	4. Chapter 4

On the way back from brunch, Helen bounces in her seat excitedly.

"I'm so happy Josh is letting me plan Lulu's birthday party."

"Man, he's good." I can't help but smirk. Not only did he delegate, he made it practically impossible for me to thwart his plans. I'd have to say no to my boss.

Helen looks at me oddly. "You okay with that?"

"I guess. If you really want to. I think something simple would be fine. But he wants a big party. And I haven't really had time to plan anything."

"I've got time."

"Really?"

"Yes, Donna. You and your staff are incredibly efficient. You all really leave me very little to actually do. Plus, I'm not in school and I don't have a baby to take care of. Planning a birthday party is exactly the type of "normal Mom" stuff I'd like to be doing. Plus, I adore Lulu!"

"Does it make me a bad Mom that I don't really want to do it?"

"Donna! No. We've had this discussion before. Being a Mom isn't cookie cutter. You are an awesome Mom. Lulu is so lucky to have you. Big birthday parties are only fun if they are fun for you to plan. If they aren't, then Lulu doesn't benefit from having one. Even if you don't have any sort of party, she'd still know she's loved."

"Thanks. I know that. It's just . . ."

"Your mom?"

"Yes. She so mypotic. Her way is the right way. And it doesn't help that Bella's just like her. You know. I didn't even LIKE the big blow out birthday parties we used to have. Trying to decide who to invite, picking a theme, wearing the right clothes. And my Mom would be stressed out. One year, she made me invite kids who didn't even like me. We ended up having an argument over who was going to ride which bike and I got spanked for not sharing!"

Helen grimaces. "Yeah. That doesn't sound like fun. If it's going to bring back bad memories for you I can tell Josh to forget the party. I'm sure he'd understand."

"No. It's okay. He's excited about it. I don't mind having a party, but can we keep it small?"

"Of course. Let's talk about a guest list. Obviously, the seven of us. And Josh said his Mom would be in town, right?"

"Yes."

"What about your family?"

"No. I already told them we weren't having a big party. We'll see them at Christmas."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Isn't your Mom going to be upset if Josh's Mom is invited and she isn't?"

"Probably."

I get an evil grin. I don't really care. If I thought Finn and Julie and the kids could come I'd invite them, but they can't take time off from school. Sean and Bella's families have soccer games every weekend in the fall. My Mom and Dad might come at the last minute, but I'd really just rather have Josh's Mom. I'll figure out how to smooth it over later.

Helen just rolls her eyes at me. "So who else should we invite? Sam and Ainsley?"

"Yes. And Charlie and Zoey. And Andy, Toby and the twins."

"Anyone else?"

"No. I really _do_ want to keep it small. We'll see the Bartlets at Thanksgiving. And I don't want the staff to feel obligated. In fact, I don't want anyone to feel like they should bring gifts. Lulu doesn't need anything!"

"Donna. Everyone is going to want to get her something."

"I'd rather they just make a donation to a children's charity."

"I'll mention it. But I wouldn't hold your breath."

"You aren't going to go overboard, are you Helen?"

"No. I promise. But I do have a cute idea. I should I tell you or do you want to be surprised?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay. This is going to be fun. Thanks for letting me do this!"

I can't help but look at Helen likes she's crazy, but she just laughs at me. I guess there really are all types of Moms. I'd rather pull my fingernails out than have to plan a pointless party. I'm fine overseeing state dinners, and White House parties because they have a purpose. But a children's party for a one year old. No thank you.

The limo pulls up to the portico and as we get out I glance at my watch. Lulu should be just about ready for her nap.

"Hey. We're officially done for the day. I've got a paper to write. Lulu should be going down for her nap. Do you mind if I head to my office to get some homework done?"

"Of course not. You know we're happy to watch her whenever we can. Get as much done as you can. Don't worry about Lulu. If she wakes up before you're done, Miranda and I will keep her entertained."

"Thanks, Helen. You're a really good friend."

Helen beams at me. "Well, you're pretty amazing Donna. I'm really proud of you. You juggle a career, school and being a Mom, and you're doing a great job. I couldn't ask for a better Chief of Staff or a better friend."

It's my turn to beam. I wish my Mom would say stuff like this, but even if she doesn't at least it's nice to know that some people think I'm doing pretty good.

. . . . .

I read the paper one more time and then smile to myself as I shut my laptop down. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself.

I'm getting so close. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Just a few more weeks of this class, and then the Department Seminar next semester and I'll have my degree. From Georgetown! Sometimes I can hardly believe it.

I'll proof read the paper again tomorrow before I submit it. I'm tempted to ask Josh to look it over, but he's really too busy. Plus he never quite found the happy medium between telling me it's perfect and completely re-writing it himself, so I've mostly stopped asking for his help. Sometimes Charlie and I swap papers to review for each other but, he's getting the short end of the stick. All I can really do is look for typos and run on sentences. The further he gets in law school the more that goes over my head. But it is very interesting. I wonder how Josh would feel about me going to law school. I shake my head. I'm not sure how I feel about it. And I don't want to think about it right now. Not with so much on my plate. Maybe someday.

As I head back up to the Residence, I smell chocolate chip cookies. Yum. I follow the smell straight into the kitchen. Lulu is in her high chair happily eating a cookie.

"Mama!"

"Hi sweetie." I kiss the top of her head, then snag a warm cookie from the counter. I love when Helen bakes.

"Are the guys here?"

"No. Josh called. They had something to deal with after the lunch. But they said they'd be here before dinner. Why don't you guys just stay?"

I stop to consider it for a moment. Josh and I get so little time away from this place. But as long as we get to be together, its okay. I really do like spending time with Matt and Helen and the kids when it's not business. And Lulu feels at home here too. Plus if there is something going on that needs Josh's attention having us all here in the White House helps him focus and makes us all feel better.

"Okay. Is there something I can do to help?"

"No, just keep me company for now. I've got chili on the stove. Once we are done with these cookies, I'll put the cornbread in the oven. You can do the salad later if you want."

"Okay. Hey. Want to see what Lulu can do? Josh has been teaching her the animal sounds."

"Sure."

"Lulu. What does the cow say?"

"Moooooo." Lulu grins at me. She loves performing.

"What does the sheep say?"

"Baaaaaaa."

"What does the horse say?"

"Neighhhh."

"What does the rooster say?"

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

Lulu beams at me in pride as Helen's jaw falls open.

"That is unbelievable."

"What?"

"Donna! Most one year olds can't do that!"

"Most one year olds don't have Josh Lyman for a father."


	5. Chapter 5

Ron grumbles a little when I tell him about the shopping, but he assures me that it will be arranged. Next, I enlist Helen's help. I need a clean shirt for Matt and a cover story for Donna. She also grumbles a little, but it seems to be good natured. And the timing is going to be perfect. Donna's working on a paper while Lulu naps. I wonder if Donna would like me to proof-read it for her.

Once we've changed into a clean shirt and an unmarked SUV, we're on our way to Georgetown. I've had my eye on this cute little toy store for a while. Donna and I have window shopped several times, but Donna always tells me that Lulu doesn't need anything. I think my definition of need is different from hers.

The secret service parks us in the alley behind Tugooh Toys. The back door leads through a small store room and office.

"Hi, I'm Mark, the owner of the store." A man greets us with a smile.

"Thanks for clearing out the store for us." Matt says, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. President! Can I help you find something in particular?"

Matt looks at me with a goofy grin. I can't believe how excited he is to be at a toy store. "So, Josh, what are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll know it when I see it."

Matt turns back to the owner. "Well, my seven year old daughter loves arts and crafts, and my thirteen year old son like Harry Potter and Legos. His daughter is turning one, and he's pretty much clueless."

I'm not clueless, I just don't have any idea what I should buy.

"OH! Here's a list of things that I need for the party." I hand Helen's list over to Mark. I'm glad Helen gave it to me when we stopped for Matt to change his shirt. And I'm even more glad that I remembered to give it to the owner. It'll be a lot easier for him to just pick out the things on the list than for me to find everything she wants.

"No problem. Why don't the two of you browse will I gather these items. Just holler if you have any questions."

Matt heads towards the Legos and I follow him. He looks over several kits before finally settling on one. The Taj Mahal.

"Wow. 5,922. That's a lot of pieces."

"Yeah. It'll keep him busy for a while! That's for sure."

"It's not cheap, either."

"No. But he's been wanting it. And I don't know how much longer he'll be interested in Legos. He's growing up so fast. I'd like to give it to him tonight, but Helen will probably make me wait until Christmas."

"Will she be upset that you bought it?"

"Nah. She knows I usually end up getting each of the kids something really big off their wish list. She does a good job managing the rest of it to keep us on budget."

"What does Miranda want?"

"Oh another one of those American Girl Dolls. They come out with a new one every year. And by the time you buy all their gear, and the matching clothes, it'll be about the same price."

"Oh yeah, we got Carly one of those for Christmas last year. She went crazy over it. Do they have them here?" Maybe I can get Carly's present taken care of today too. I could just get her the same one as Matt gets Miranda.

"No, only online or in a store in Chicago."

"You know, Matt, you seem to know a lot about these dolls." I tease him a little.

"Just you wait, my friend. I bet you're going to end up knowing all about them too. Come on, let's get Miss Lulu taken care of."

As we wander around the store, I'm glad it's not very big. There's still a lot here and I'm still feeling a little uncertain. I don't have that much experience buying for children. Although with Donna's help I do think we've done pretty well for the last couple years.

The train table in the middle of the store looks really fun. I wonder if Lulu would like some wooden trains.

There are some colorful wooden puzzles, and a whole shelf of baby dolls, and an adorable wooden kitchen. That's really tempting. But I'm not quite sure that she's ready for a kitchen quite yet. She's still not walking.

Then I spot it.

That's it! I stop in front of the display and stare at it. I want it. Lulu will love it. . . . Donna will kill me.

Matt seeks where my gaze is. "That's amazing. Are you going to get it?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should ask Donna?"

"What will she say?"

"Do you really have to ask? What would Helen say?"

"She'd say no. Not in a million years."

"Yeah," I reply glumly. "I'm pretty sure that's what Donna would say too."

"So don't ask her. Just buy it."

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?!"

"No." He says it with a gleam that makes me doubt his sincerity. But then he says "I think you'll get a pass on this one. It's your first kid. You can plead ignorance, act like you didn't know any better." And then he goes in for the kill. "It's your baby girl. She's only going to be one once."

I'm only a man. I can't resist that kind of pressure.

"You're right. I'm getting it. Lulu is going to love it."

. . . .

We are sitting in the SUV with a pile of shopping bags and grins on our faces. Once we discovered the book section shopping got a lot easier. I ended up getting several books for Miranda and Peter, along with Molly, Huck, Marco and Kate. While he picked out a few for Lulu and some for his nieces and nephews. Of course, we got some toys too. I really couldn't resist the wooden trains. I hope that Marco likes them. And I think Kate will like the baby doll. Hopefully, Donna doesn't yell at me for being sexist. I really thought about getting Kate trains too, but it says 3+ on the box, so she's really not old enough yet. I'll get both her and Lulu some in a couple years.

"How are we going to get these bags pass the girls?"

"We're not."

"We're not?"

"No. We are going to make them accomplices in hiding them from the kids. And we are going to remind them that we just got part of the Christmas shopping done. We are strong, confident men. We've done nothing wrong."

"What about when Lulu's present is delivered on Monday?"

"You're on your own for that, man."

"Gee. Thanks."

. . . . .

When we get back to the Residence, I try to sneak up to our bedroom without getting caught. But Donna is there changing Lulu. Darn. I should have dropped these off in my office.

"Hi Lulu!" She grins at me and starts to squirm on the changing table, earning me a glare from Donna.

"Hey baby." I greet Donna with a kiss, trying for the strong, confident man image. It's kind of hard to do loaded down with shopping bags.

"So the thing you had to do after lunch was shopping?" Donna's looking a me with a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

"Yes. I got a head start on the Christmas shopping."

"You got a head start on the Christmas shopping?"

"Yes." Be confident. Be confident.

"Without the Christmas lists from my family?"

"You know how I feel about the lists!"

"Yeah, I know. So what did you get?"

"Some books, and wooden trains, and a baby doll."

"Well, that's probably safe. You didn't do the older kids, right?"

"No."

"Well, okay. What about Lulu? Did you buy her anything?"

She's giving me that look. The one that says she suspects me of something but she has no proof. I need to play it cool.

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"It's not here. It's being delivered on Monday."

" _JOSH_. What did you get her?"

"I'm not telling." I mumble. "You'll just have to wait and see."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm tempted to press Josh for more information. I'm sure I could get it out of him what he bought Lulu for her birthday. But I decide to let it go. He works hard. He loves deeply. He deserves to get her whatever he wants. I just hope it's not a pony.

"Okay."

He looks up in surprise. "Okay? That's it?"

"Yep. That's it. Guess I'll find out on Monday."

He looks at me suspiciously, like he's trying to figure out how I'm tricking him. Well, this could be just as much fun as harassing him to find out what the gift it. Just let him wonder if he's walking into a trap.

I finish snapping Lulu's overalls and hand her off to Josh.

"Oh my god! You are freaking adorable!" He gushes at her.

She laughs in response. She has him wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even know it yet.

"Helen invited us for dinner. Do you want to stay or go home?"

"I haven't seen you guys all day!" He whines. I really am going to have to break him of that. I don't want Lulu to be whiney.

"Well, if you stay, we'll stay too." I tease him. And he rolls his eyes.

"I'll have to share Lulu."

"Helen's been watching her since she woke up from her nap. I'm pretty sure she'll let you take care of the rest of the diapers for the night."

Josh opens and closes his mouth. Yep. He walked right into that one.

"You are evil." He smirks at me shaking his head. But then he pulls me in for a family hug, making Lulu giggle.

I put a kiss on his cheek and whisper in his ear. "I had a good teacher."

"So what's for dinner?"

"Chili, and cornbread, and salad. And Helen's chocolate chip cookies."

"Okay. We can stay." I knew the cookies would get him.

. . . .

Helen pokes her head into Miranda's room, where we are having a pre-dinner tea party with her stuffed animals.

"Josh, can I borrow you a minute? I want to run some ideas past you."

Josh grins at me as he gets up from the little wooden chair he's been perched on.

"Da-dee?" Lulu calls him as he starts to leave the room.

"I'll be right back." He tells her, but as soon as he walks towards the door, her lower lip pops out. This pouting thing is new. I wonder where she picked it up.

Lulu scoots off the pillow she was sitting on and crawls towards Josh.

"Da-dee!"

Josh looks at me, unsure what to do.

"Take her with you. She's not going to know what you are talking about. It won't spoil the surprise."

"You wanna come too?"

"Nope. This is your deal. I _will_ know what you are talking about. It _will_ spoil the surprise."

"Okay." He reaches down and scoops up Lulu, who wraps her arms around his neck tightly as they walk out of the room.

"Tia Donna, would you like more tea?" Miranda asks me politely.

"Why, yes, thank you, I would."

I smile at her as she pours me an imaginary cup. Then as I pretend to sip it slowly, she continues to make "small talk."

"So, how was your day?" She asks.

"My day was very good." I tell her with a smile.

"That's good." She responds.

Then it hits me. There's no reason that this small talk needs to be small.

"Do you know why my day was good?"

She scrunches up her nose adorably and thinks about it.

"Because Mommy made cookies?"

I give her a little laugh. "Well, yes, that's part of it. But another part of it was that your Mommy and I got to go talk to a lot of women who are trying to make the world a better place by running for Congress."

"My Dad was in Congress!"

"Yes. Do you know what that means?"

"Not really." She admits.

"Congress is a group of people who are chosen from each state to help make decisions about important things. Your Mom and I want to make sure that there are enough girls in Congress helping make the decisions."

"Why wouldn't there be?"

Well. That's a very good question. There are many reasons that might not be good to discuss with a seven year old, but I'd like to at least give her something to think about.

"Sometimes girls are scared that people won't like them if they take charge."

"Why?"

"Because not enough people told them that it was okay when they were growing up."

"Oh." She seems to think about that for a minute.

"Miranda." I wait until she looks up at me then I continue. "You're smart enough to run the country someday. Don't be scared."

"Thanks, Tia Donna!" She chirps happily.

"Okay. Want to help me make a salad?"

"Sure."

. . . . .

I watch Josh take another tiny bite of chili followed by a huge bite of cornbread. I'm sure its too spicy for him. It's a little spicy for me. But Peter, Miranda and Matt have already gone back for seconds.

Josh is eyeing the cubes of turkey and cheese on Lulu's tray.

I bite back a smirk and take another bite until he turns his puppy dogs eyes on me and I feel sorry for him. Sometimes he is just like a small child, but he does get points for trying to be polite.

I look over at Helen who is just managing to hold back her laughter. I give her a look that asks her to stop torturing my husband.

"Chili too spicy for you Josh?"

His ears turn red at Helen's direct question. Awww. He's so cute.

"It's not. . . I mean, it's very . . . Yes, Ma'am."

He hangs his head while Matt and Peter laugh openly at him.

"Would you like a turkey sandwich instead?"

"Yes, please."

. . . .

After dinner, Matt is clearing the table and Peter is loading the dishwasher, since Helen, Miranda and I made the meal. Josh is off the hook because he's cleaning up Lulu and getting her out of her high chair.

"Tio Josh! Do you want to watch the game with us?"

"Who's playing?"

"Texas Tech v. the Longhorns." Peter flashes the Longhorns sign with his hand as he grins at his Dad.

"It's gonna be a good game. They're both undefeated." Matt flashes the Longhorns sign back at Peter. Even though he didn't go to Texas, they're still fans.

Josh looks to me and I give him a shrug. It's up to him. He's not a huge football fan, but he enjoys it well enough. And heaven knows he could use some down time. I can take care of Lulu.

"When does it start?" He asks, looking between Matt and Peter's excited faces. I can tell he'd like to join them. It's been a while since they did anything non-work related.

"Pre-game is on now. Kick-off is at 7." Matt informs him.

But then Josh looks down at Lulu, who is already snuggling into his shoulder, and I see him make up his mind.

"Thanks, guys, but I'm going to have to pass. I need to get these girls home. This little angel is ready for bath and bedtime. But you can count me in for the Army-Navy game, okay."

"Sure Josh, no problem." Matt says, coming over to give Lulu a kiss on the top of her head before he heads towards the living room.

"See you later, Tio Josh!" Peter calls out as he follows his dad.

"Let's go home." Josh tells me softly.

I study him for a minute, deciding whether or not I should encourage him to take a little bit of time for himself. But what I see in his eyes isn't sacrifice for his family, it's a desire to spend what little free time he has with us, in the comfort of our own home, following our own evening routine.

God. I love this man.


	7. Chapter 7

My alarm goes off and I hop off the treadmill. I hate waking Donna up this early on a Sunday, but she made me promise. She'd rather I wake her up than an alarm clock. She and Helen are making the campaign rounds this morning. They'll be hitting several Southern Baptist Churches to stump for Democratic Candidates and it's an early flight.

Matt's making the church rounds this morning too. But Bram and Jason are with him.

Church isn't exactly my thing. And since Donna's with the First Lady, we both feel it's better if I'm home with Lulu. Someday, though, I think I'll have a candidate I'm willing to attend church with.

In the meantime, maybe I can get her to join me in the shower.

I have a split second of indecision as I walk into the bedroom, if I wake her up the way I normally do, she might be late. But she's so peaceful sleeping there, that I feel kind of guilty about my plan to just yank the covers off and expose her to the cold. Plus there's the whole shower thing. I'd really like to see her naked this morning. Even if there's no time to do anything with it. If I just yank the covers off, my chances of seeing naked Donna are probably going to be greatly reduced.

I decide on a middle ground. I think it's the wise course. So as I get closer to the bed, I holler. "Donna! Time to get up!" Then once I'm by her side, I lean down and give her a kiss and whisper in her ear. "I'm getting in the shower, why don't you join me?"

She opens her eyes and sighs deeply. "I miss lazy, naked Sundays."

"Me too. But come on, we can have at least 15 minutes of naked time."

I head into the bathroom and turn the shower on to heat up. I can't help but smile to myself as I hear her getting out of bed while muttering to herself. At least she doesn't make me work for it anymore. It was only cute the first few times that she fell back asleep.

I step into the shower and start washing my hair. If I'm done with mine before she climbs in, then I can do hers. And let's face it, mine doesn't take that long.

I hear her brushing her teeth. Then, as I finish rinsing, she steps in.

God. I'll never get enough of naked Donna. I reach out and pull her close for a quick kiss, that ends up lingering for a few seconds. Of course, certain parts of me immediately get other ideas.

"Do we really have time for this?" She asks me suspiciously.

I plant another quick kiss on her lips.

"Not really." I admit. "Get your hair wet and I'll wash it for you."

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back under the shower. This move thrusts her breasts out toward me and I take the opportunity to soap them up.

"Hey, I thought you were going to do my hair." She grouses but her smirk is telling me she doesn't really mind all that much.

"I'm just trying to be efficient."

"Right." She's still smiling though so I make sure I do a thorough job.

After a few minutes she hands me the shampoo bottle and presents me with her backside. And a very fine backside it is! Somehow I manage to focus on the task at hand long enough to completely work the shampoo through her hair, massaging her scalp while I do. Her little sighs and moans aren't helping my focus. I think she's doing it on purpose.

I run my soapy hands down her sides and over her ass. I really wish we had more time this morning!

"Okay. You'd better rinse that out."

While she does that, I take the opportunity to start on her legs. As I'm moving on to the second leg, she works some conditioner into her hair.

"Do you think I need to shave?"

"Is anyone else going to be feeling your legs today?"

"NO!"

"Well, then I'd say you're fine.

Once she's done rinsing the conditioner from her hair, I pull her close for another steamy kiss.

"I love you." I tell her before I step out so she can finish. I've done all I can do while still having the strength to walk away.

I hear the blower dryer running while I'm getting the coffee ready. She walks into the kitchen just as the bagel pops up. Perfect timing.

"You look good!" I tell her as I give her the once over. She really does. Black pants suit with a bright blue collared shirt. It's open enough to reveal that she's wearing the necklace from our wedding, and she's wearing the matching ring too. It's exactly the right mix of professional and dressy. Perfect for the Southern churches.

She looks me up and down once, then laughs at my raggedy sweats and tee shirt. "You look relaxed."

"I'll change before I take Lulu to the Residence. You'll be there by 3. Right?"

"Yes. What time will you be home?"

"I don't know. Probably late. One more kiss before you go?"

She nods so I pull her in and plant a really good one on her, groping her ass while I do.

"You're pretty frisky given the fact that we aren't going to be together much today!"

"I read an article. It's called 'simmering.' Apparently couples that spend a little time making out even when they can't have sex immediately have a better relationship."

My beautiful wife laughs at me. I swear I never find her more attractive than when she does.

"Did you need an article to tell you that?"

"Not really. But I wanted to give it a try."

"I think we already had that covered."

"Yeah, but a little more can't hurt."

"God, I love you."

"I love you too. You'd better get going."

Once Donna's out the door I peak in on Lulu.

She's on her stomach with her knees scrunched up, and her bottom up in the air. Her face is turned towards me, her eyelashes long and dark against her cheek, and her curls sticking out in all directions. She's so perfect.

I close the door silently. I'd love to just stand here and watch her dream, but I should get some work done.

. . . . .

"Da-dee! Mama! Da-dee! Mama! Da-dee! Mama!"

An hour later, Lulu's voice breaks the silence like clock work. She really does have her own routine. I mark my spot and get up to get her.

The minute I walk into the room she breaks out into a grin. How'd we get so lucky to get such a happy baby?

"Hi big girl! Good morning."

"Da-dee!" She reaches for me and I lift her out of her crib and squeeze her tight. She squeezes me back then pats my back. God, I love this kid so much.

"So Lulu, it's just you and me this morning. I was thinking a Starbucks run. What do you say?"

"Bucks?" She echoes back. I'll take that as a yes. First we have to find some clothes.

In the top drawer, I find a long sleeve purple shirt that proclaims that she's adorable. Well that seems like an obvious choice. In the next drawer down, I find plaid pants that match the hat from yesterday. These must have all come together from one of the grandmas. I guess that means the shoes must match too.

As I grab a onesie for under the shirt, I see there is another pair of matching socks. Well this makes it really easy!

Once she's dressed, I grab the camera. I did a great job and I need to document it.

I sit her down in the yellow rocker and snap a picture, or two, or twelve, until she turns on her stomach and slides down the chair. She's standing there holding on and I'm holding my breath.

"C'mere Lulu." I call softly, hoping that she'll take her first step. At least I've got the camera ready. Donna's gonna be mad if she misses this.

Lulu looks at me, then drops to her knees and crawls over. Oh well! Maybe we can work on it later.

"Ohs?" Lulu asks me plaintively.

"Yes, baby."

Ten minutes later, Lulu's in her stroller with a cup of milk and a little container of Ohs to hold her over. We head down the street towards Starbucks with the detail following along.

Once we get there, I let Kevin put the stroller in the SUV while Lulu and I wait in line. I'm thinking a Caramel Machiatto and a breakfast sandwich to share with Lulu.

"Cookie Da-dee?"

"Awww, She's so cute!" The barista coos. "How old is she?"

"She'll be one tomorrow." I announce proudly. It is quite the accomplishment. We made it a year and our kid seems reasonably well adjusted.

"Well, then, she can have the cookie on the house." The barista slides a flower cookie into a bag and hands it to me.

Lulu and I find a table and I get her situated in a high chair. "Cookie?" She asks again. She sure is persistent. I wonder who she get that from?

"Okay, just don't tell Mama." I tell her breaking off a piece and giving it too her.

While I'm waiting for my breakfast, I see another agent enter the café and do a sweep. A minute later Charlie and Zoey enter and I wave them over. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Josh! Hey Lulu!" Zoey greets us while Charlie gets in line.

"Zoey!" Lulu greets her back.

"Is she having a cookie for breakfast?" Zoey inquires. Damn. Busted.

"It was free. Don't tell Donna, okay?"

"Okay, but it's gonna cost you."

"It is?"

"Yep. Hey Charlie! Josh is buying our breakfast."


	8. Chapter 8

The bed bounces, and I hear a giggle, so I open my eyes.

"Oh good! You're up. I've been waiting to give Lulu her present until you were awake." Josh greets me.

I glance over at the clock. What the hell? We're going to be late. I sit up suddenly. "JOSH! IT'S AFTER 7!"

"It's okay. I moved Senior Staff to 9. Matt's campaigning all day. I checked with Jamie. She said Helen only has a lunch event. So I decided to let you sleep in. It's been so crazy lately. But I wanted to have a few minutes to celebrate Lulu's birthday this morning. We made pancakes."

If ten years ago someone had told me that Joshua Lyman would forego campaigning to have a birthday breakfast with a one year old, I'd have told them they were crazy. And I would have been right. But what a difference a decade can make. I have to say, Josh's mid-life crisis has turned out pretty good for us.

"Come on, get up." Josh leans down and gives me a long kiss. I wonder if this will embarrass Lulu someday or if she'll just be so used to seeing how much her parents love each other that it won't even faze her.

Josh scoops Lulu up. "Come on birthday girl, let's go have breakfast. Mama will join us in a few minutes."

When I get to the kitchen, Lulu is happily eating blueberry pancakes. There are two plates on the table so I sit down. Josh hands me a mug of coffee, and joins us.

During breakfast, Josh keeps a steady conversation with Lulu. They work on animal sounds. He tells her the names of everything on the table, from the glasses, to the plates, to the napkins to the syrup. Then he talks to her about campaigning and the importance of keeping the house and flipping the senate. She listens intently to him and looks at him like he holds the secrets of the universe. Then she makes a raspberry noise with her lips.

When we're both done laughing, I stand up. "You might have to wait until her second birthday before she's ready to be a political operative!" I lean down and give them each a kiss. "Those were really good pancakes. I'm glad you're in charge of breakfast." I tell Josh as I clear the table.

He stands up gets Lulu out of her high chair.

"Here." He says handing her to me once he's wiped her hands and face off. "I'll finish loading the dishwasher while you get her dressed. I'm sure you have a special outfit for her."

"Yeah, but do you think she should wear it today? Should I save it for the Party?"

"Put her in it now, then bring her to the den for her present. I want to take pictures. She can wear it again on Saturday, can't she?"

"Yeah, I just don't want it to get stained. I'll have Nicole change her before lunch."

"Okay. Don't go into the den without me!"

Josh is bouncing on his feet. He's really excited about this gift. I really hope he didn't get something that I'm going to have to make him take back.

When I'm done dressing her, I'm really glad that Josh convinced me not to wait on this outfit. It's too adorable. A long sleeved onesie with a big pink number 1 on it, a pink tutu, pink leggings and a big pink bow.

"Lulu! You are too cute! How old are you?"

"I'm one!" She grins holding one finger up like Josh taught her.

"Let's go find Daddy."

"Da-dee! Da-dee!" She calls him as we head toward the den. Well, he can't say we didn't warn him that we are coming.

"I'm in the den! Come here!" He shouts back.

As we walk through the door, I stop in my tracks, and Lulu squeals.

"Bear!"

I put her down and she speed crawls over to it and tackles it. It's at least three times as big as she is.

" _Josh!_ " I admonish him softly. But he's grinning unrepentantly. And watching Lulu hugging the bear and planting baby kisses all over it's face, I can't help but grin myself.

"That's one giant-ass bear, you got there bucko."

"But look at her. She loves it."

"Yeah, but where are we going to _put_ it?"

"We could get a bigger house."

"Josh! We don't need a bigger house yet. I guess we can keep it in her room. It can sit in the rocker when we aren't using it. How big is that thing anyway?"

"Four foot." Josh mumbles and I roll my eyes at him. I guess it could be worse. It could be a pony.

. . . . .

"I really hate to have to leave tonight." Josh grumbles as we walk through the door at 5pm.

"I know. It's okay."

"But it's her birthday!"

"Yes. And you took some time off this morning, and you had breakfast with her, and now we are having dinner, and cupcakes. Josh, she'll be in bed an hour after you leave."

"But I'm going to miss bath and story time."

"Josh. It's going to be fine. It's the mid-terms. I seem to remember someone telling her about how important this is just this morning! You are backing up your words with actions. She's too young to remember it right now, but you're setting a good precedent. You're doing a great job. You're an awesome Daddy. Now, let's eat so we have time for those cupcakes before you leave."

He still looks uncertain. I really do appreciate that he's torn. But he's being just a touch ridiculous. No parent can be with their child 24/7 and if they were, it probably wouldn't be good for the kid!

"Tell you what. Why don't you take Lulu into her room and read her a couple stories. I'll get everything in the kitchen ready. That way you won't really miss story time. I'll even videotape the bath if you want." I can't help but roll my eyes as I make the last suggestion.

"I saw that eye roll." Josh informs me as he takes Lulu from me and heads toward her room.

Once I have everything set out, including a cupcake with a big number 1 candle and some matches, I call Josh and Lulu into the kitchen.

"Ready for dinner!"

5:15 is a little early for all of us for dinner. But disrupting her schedule a little is worth it for Josh to feel like he isn't missing out on as much.

"What time do you think you'll be back?"

"It'll probably be after midnight. I'll be quiet when I come in."

"I'll wait up for you."

"You don't need to do that, Donna." But his smile tells me that he wouldn't mind it if I did. Midnight's not that late. We used to stay up much later on a regular basis.

"Well, we'd better do the cupcakes. I need to be back for the motorcade in half an hour."

"Okay." I set the plate of cupcakes on the table just out of Lulu's reach. Her eyes get really big as I light the candle. But she grins as Josh and I start to sing.

"Okay, make a wish and blow out the candle Lulu!" Josh encourages her, but really doesn't know what to do.

Finally he says, "Blow. Like this." He blows a stream of air in her face. Lulu startles a bit and looks at him like he's crazy, but then returns his grin. Meanwhile, the candle is rapidly melting. I guess they should have practiced this earlier.

"Um, Josh. The candle?" I point at it.

"Blow it out, Lulu." He repeats.

She purses her lips and makes a raspberry noise, and Josh blows out the candle.

Good enough. I take the candle off, remove the wrapper and put the cupcake in front of Lulu, who stares at it uncertainly. All her other food arrives diced. This is a new experience.

"Like this." Josh tells her picking up his cupcake and taking a big bite.

Lulu mimics him, getting frosting all over her face and hands. I snap a few pictures to send to the grandparents.

Josh finishes his cupcake in three more bites.

"I gotta go."

He gets up then kisses Lulu on the top of her head, avoiding her sticky hands.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Happy Birthday. I love you."

I stand up so I can give him a proper kiss goodbye.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"I gotta go."

"I know. But hold on a minute." I grab a wash cloth. "You've got frosting on your nose."


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday! At last! Matt made me promise not to come to the office this morning, which means that I don't really need to get on the treadmill right away. Instead I can indulge myself by laying here looking at Donna.

With all the campaigning for mid-terms, and excitement about Lulu's birthday, I haven't forgot that our anniversary, our real anniversary, as Donna would say, is quickly approaching. Two years of marriage. Wow.

Of course, I'm planning to celebrate, but in my opinion, our real anniversary was back in February. Of course, I don't admit that to Donna. I tease her with the April flowers, but in my heart, it's always been February. The last two years have been amazing. But the nine before that were mostly pretty great too. Over a decade with this woman and I still feel like we are just getting started. I want to know everything about her and I want to experience every new thing with her. We still have so much life to live.

At times over the last few months, I've really wondered if politics was worth it anymore. We poured so much into the Mid-terms, just to have it basically stay the same. I mean sure, we picked up a couple more seats in the house. It's nice to further solidify that majority. And I'm particularly excited to get the Oregon 4th. Will did well. It actually will be good to work with him again. But the Republicans still retain the majority in the Senate. It'll be two more years of the same. And of course, we have to seriously start running again ourselves soon.

And the truth is, I'm not looking forward to it. I believe in Matt, and of course I want him to have a second term. But I want to accomplish something! My heart's not in the campaigning anymore. But Donna's is. She's proven to be a natural. She's not ready to pack it all up and move to the suburbs yet.

She stretches and rolls towards me. If she's not ready then neither am I. We're in this together. And I can't keep my hands off her any longer.

As I stroke her hip softly, she opens her eyes and sighs deeply.

"Good morning." I offer, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"mmmm, Good morning. What time is it?"

"6:30."

"No treadmill?"

"Maybe later. I just wanted to lay next to you for a while. It's been a long week."

"Well, we've got a half hour before Lulu wakes up. Maybe we can find another form of exercise?"

"Okay."

Making love to Donna quietly always feels a little illicit. Usually, she's pretty vocal. Thank god Lulu is a sound sleeper. But having Mom in the apartment really motivates both of us to play the quiet game. And at the same time, it just makes every slight moan all that more thrilling.

When we're done we both lay panting, with ridiculous grins on our faces. We may be getting older, but I swear we are just getting better and better at that.

"Da-dee! Mama! . . . Bubbe!"

Lulu's morning call ends early. Mom must have been ready and waiting for her to wake up. I know she cherishes every minute she can get with her granddaughter.

"I'm going to get in the shower. You want to check on your Mom and make sure she's good? Then you can join me if you want." Donna offers with a grin. She knows how much I like to shower together.

I throw on some pajama bottoms and a shirt. When I peek into the nursery, I see Mom changing Lulu's diaper. She's talking softly to Lulu, who is listening wide eyed. When I hear her say " _ich hob deer leib_ " my heart feels like it could burst. Lulu may not pick up that much Yiddish. But she's going to know "I love you" for sure.

"Hey Ma. How did you sleep?" I ask as I walk into the room.

"Da-dee!"

"Hi baby girl. Good morning." I lean down and place a kiss on her forehead while my Mom finishes up. Then I place a kiss on my Mom's cheek and earn a grin.

"Good Morning, Joshua. I slept fine. Thank you."

I'm so glad Donna insisted that we get a new hide-a-bed bed in the Den. The old pull out sofa wasn't really comfortable. And Donna said that Mom needed better. Mom said not to bother, she could just get a hotel, but Donna wouldn't hear of it. "How will we have late night chats if you're at a hotel?" She asked pulling out the pout. Turns out my Mom is no more immune to Donna's pout than I am. But the truth is, I don't think she really minded complying. And she's gotten her use out of it. She's made sure to visit at least one weekend every month since Lulu was born. She's making sure her granddaughter knows who she is.

"Milk Da-dee?" Lulu asks reaching for me. She loves Bubbe, but I'm still her favorite. I scoop her up and get my good morning hug and pat on the back as we head to the kitchen. Mom follows me and fixes a cup of coffee while I get Lulu into her high chair and pour her milk.

"What do you say?" I ask Lulu before I hand her the sippy cup.

"Peas."

"Here you go."

"Tanks."

Mom smiles at Lulu. Then pats my hand. "You two are doing a really good job." She tells me.

"It's mostly Donna. She insists on manners."

Mom chuckles. She knows that I have manners too. She instilled them in me. I don't always choose to use them, though, and truthfully, I'd probably tend to give Lulu whatever she demanded if Donna wasn't here to remind me that we are trying not to raise a little heathen.

"Should I make some breakfast? French toast?" Mom offers.

"Sure!" I respond as I put a few cheerios on Lulu's tray to hold her over. "Um, If you're okay out here, I'm going to go get ready to grab a shower. Donna should be done in a few minutes."

Mom raises her eyebrows at me, and I'm pretty sure I haven't fooled her at all. I feel myself turning a little pink.

"Go on." She says with a smirk. "Lulu and I will be fine out here. Besides, she needs a sibling."

. . . . .

I don't think I've every been so anxious for Lulu to wake up from her nap! Everything is ready to go. The guests should be here soon but the birthday girl is still sleeping! I guess the fresh air from the walk down here really got to her!

"Can we wake her up?" I ask Donna for the third time, earning myself the evil eye. Again.

"Josh." Her one word answer conveys all I need to know. Mom and Matt exchange an amused look. Gee. I'm glad to provide some entertainment.

"Why don't you see if Helen needs anything?" Donna suggests.

"She sent me in here! She said I was in the way."

"I'll go see what else needs to be done."

"No! I want you to be surprised!"

At that Matt and Mom, burst out into laughter.

" _Du farkirtst mir di yorn!_ " Donna mutters as she leaves the room, probably to go check on Lulu.

"You've been teaching her Yiddish!" I accuse Mom, who tries to look innocent.

"What doe that mean?" Matt asks her, but Mom is laughing too hard to respond.

"You'll be the death of me." I tell him sourly.

When Donna comes back, she's got Lulu with her. She's dressed in a different birthday shirt than Monday's. This one proclaims "Birthday Girl" and it's got a big cupcake on it. I raise one eyebrow at Donna. I wonder when she found time to buy this. On Monday, she was worried about the other shirt getting stained.

"Gymboree." She mutters.

I like to tease her but I'm never unhappy when she actually buys something for herself or Lulu. It's just not that big of a deal. And the shirt is adorable.

"She looks amazing." I tell Donna with a grin. I'm relieved to get one back from her. Looks like I've been forgiven for bugging her earlier. "Let's go!" I'm so excited to show them what Helen and I have done.

Once we get to the doorway, I tell Donna to close her eyes, then I lead her through the door and turn so I can see her expression when she opens them.

"Bear!" Lulu squeals as soon as we walk through the door. Well, yeah, I guess a one year old isn't going to keep her eyes closed.

"Oh my god, Josh! Helen! This is perfect." Donna has a genuine smile on her face. That makes me feel good. I guess we didn't go overboard.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my god, Josh! Helen! This is perfect."

There is a fake grass carpet rolled out on the floor. On top of that there is a red plaid blanket. A picnic basket is open and filled with all sort of realistic looking plastic food. Four jointed teddy bears sit on the four corners of the blanket. I immediately recognize the scene from one of Lulu's favorite board books, "Teddy Bear Picnic."

A large round table with seating for 12 is set back in the room a bit away from the play area. It's covered with a red plaid tablecloth and each place setting has a small vase with a few wildflowers in front of it. It's nice that there is no large centerpiece to block anyone's view. All the adults will be able to sit and converse with ease. I'm really looking forward to just being with our friends.

There's a smaller table next to it with 8 chairs. I look at Helen in confusion. "There are only 4 kids. Why are there 8 seats at their table?"

"So the bears can sit with them. Each of the kids gets to take one of the bears home with them as a party favor."

"What a great idea! That's awesome." Huck and Molly are going to love that.

As I continue to look around the room, I spot Lulu's new ginormous bear sitting in a chair next to the buffet table. Another large picnic basket sits next to him. It's empty except for a few small gifts. My guess is that Helen and Matt just couldn't resist getting presents for Lulu.

"Do you like it?" Miranda asks with shining eyes.

"It's wonderful. You guys did an amazing job! Thank you so much!"

I give Miranda and then Helen a hug. "Really. It's just perfect."

"Bear!" Lulu announces again, squirming in Josh's arms. He lets her down and she crawls over to the picnic area. Miranda joins her and starts to pull out plastic dishes so they can feed the bears. She's really good with Lulu.

Josh is grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet. I grab him and plant a loud smacking kiss on his mouth. "Good job babe."

"It was really all Helen and Miranda." He confesses. "I just picked some stuff up from the store and put it where they told me to."

"But having the party was your idea. I am glad we are celebrating." I give him another quick kiss.

"Don't the two of you ever stop?" Toby grumbles as he comes through the door with Andy and the Twins.

"Only for as long as absolutely necessary." Josh quips back, kissing me again just to watch Toby's eyes roll.

Molly and Huck run over play with Lulu and Miranda. The three older kids are putting pretend food on plates and moving the bears around. Lulu is just sitting hugging her bear and babbling to it.

As soon as Andy puts their stuff down at the table, I give her a hug. "Congratulations Congresswoman Wyatt. How does it feel to be the Ranking Member on the House Committee for Foreign Affairs?"

Andy laughs but looks pleased. Not only did she win re-election, but based on some retirements, she's moved up in stature. "I'll let you know after the new Congress is sworn in."

"I'm sure the Committee will flourish under your leadership, Chairwoman Wyatt." Josh says with absolute sincerity as Toby beams with pride.

"This is so cute!" Andy tells me looking around. "The invitations were adorable! And it's not every day that my kids get mail special delivery from the White House! Although I have to tell you, when we didn't get anything last week, I was starting to wonder if you were having a party."

"It was all Josh and Helen."

Andy beams at Helen. "It's just wonderful, Mrs. Santos."

"Andy," Helen admonishes her. "We've been over this before. This isn't an official event. Please call me Helen."

"Yes, Ma'am." Andy responds automatically, causing Helen to roll her eyes even harder.

"Mr. Seaborn and Ms. Hayes are here!" Peter announces just as Sam and Ainsley walk into the room. I see Peter take a gift from them. He jogs over to the picnic basket and puts it inside. Yeah, I think Lulu is going to end up pretty spoiled by the end of the day.

"Hey everybody." Charlie greets us as he and Zoey walk in right behind Sam and Ainsley. Her agent stops outside the door. I wondered how that worked. Our agents don't accompany us within the White House itself anymore. But with what Zoey's been through, I'm not surprised that they use a higher level of protection. In fact, Matt had to sign an executive order to continue Zoey's protective detail. The law only automatically protects children of former President's until their Sixteenth birthday. Hopefully by the time Matt leaves office, Zoey won't need a detail any more. The fact that she and Charlie still get hate mail is a terrible thing.

"Hi Donna." Zoey gives me a hug and hands a gift to Peter. "Hey short-stuff, Happy Birthday!" She calls over to Lulu.

Lulu leaves the bear on the blanket, crawls over to Zoey and pulls herself up on Zoey's pantleg. "Up, Zoey." She demands.

"Say please Lulu." I remind her.

"Peas!"

Zoey grins and picks her up and gives her a squeeze. Lulu pats her back and then leans towards Charlie.

"Ar-lee!" She calls to him. She doesn't have the "ch" sound yet, but Charlie doesn't seem to mind. He gives her a grin as he takes her from Zoey. He's always been very easy with her. He's going to make a great dad someday.

"Hi Pumpkin." Ainsley rubs Lulu's back in a hello but doesn't try to take her from Charlie.

"Hi!" Lulu responds.

"Hello, Lulu." Sam says a little formally. Of all our friends, he's the least comfortable with her. It's clear from his smile that he likes her, it's just that talking to kids doesn't seem to come naturally to him. Maybe it comes from being an only child with demanding parents that ultimately let him down. I just hope that after their baby arrives he'll figure it out, because I'm planning on Sam & Ainsley's baby either being Lulu's best friend or future boyfriend. Maybe both.

"How are you feeling Ains?" I know she had a doctor's appointment yesterday and I'm dying for details.

"I'm good. I'm starving, but good. There's going to be food, right?"

I'd blame the fact that she's pregnant, but ever since I've known her Ainsley has been perpetually hungry.

"The food will be here in a little bit. In the meantime, there's some coffee and drinks over there." Josh points to the buffet table where Matt and Helen are pouring themselves cups. "And there are some snacks on the table."

"I'll get you a decaf, cupcake." Sam trots off towards the buffet table as I link arms with Ainsley and head towards a seat. Andy, Zoey and Josh's Mom join us. While Toby, Josh and Charlie follow Sam.

Ainsley immediately pulls a bowl over and starts munching on some little bear shaped crackers.

"Oh my goodness, these are so good!" She announces.

Helen just smiles at Ainsley as she joins us at the table. I'm glad she decided to put some snacks out. She really thought of everything.

"How many weeks along are you now, dear?" Mom asks while giving me a look and a smile. She's been dropping hints about Josh and I having another. I'm just now starting to feel not completely opposed to the idea, but Josh and I really haven't talked about it. We sort of had an unspoken agreement not to discuss it after Lulu was born.

"20! Almost half way there." Ainsley answers with a sly smile.

I can't believe she's so calm and collected. "Come on. Stop tormenting us. Your ultrasound was yesterday. Do you know what you're having?"

"Yes."

"Ainsley!"

"Come on! Tell us." Zoey chimes in.

"WooHoo! Congratulations Sam!" I hear Josh's voice from across the room. Charlie is pounding Sam's back. Matt is grinning. And even Toby is smiling.

"Look's like Sam just told the guys. Better hurry if you don't want him to come over here and tell us before you do."

"It's a boy!" Ainsley rushes out, smiling like crazy.

A boy! I can already picture a wedding. Nothing wrong with a little match-making, right?

"Congratulations!" Mom offers.

"Oh Ainsley! That's wonderful." Zoey wraps her in a hug. They've really become very good friends in the last two years.

"Huck will be glad to hear that!" Andy announces.

"Peter will too. Even though now he acts like he's too cool to care." Helen adds.

Ainsley's looking at me funny and I realize I haven't said anything.

"Donna? You okay?"

"Sorry, just got side tracked planning the wedding!" I laugh. "Congratulations!"

Everyone at the table laughs along with me.

"Like Josh'll ever that let that happen!" Ainsley giggles.

"Hey. I was waiting until Lulu was a year old before I staked a claim for Huck." Andy announces, pretending to be annoyed.

"Well, if she takes after her Mom, Huck's probably got a better chance." Zoey suggests and we all look at her in confusion.

She smirks at me. "Older man."

"Zoey! Better not let Josh hear you say that."

The guys join the group just then.

"Hear what?" Josh asks.

The laughter at the table doubles again. It feels good to just be with friends.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh good! Lunch is here." Helen announces as ushers start to bring in covered trays and place them on the buffet table.

"Thank God." Ainsley announces. "I'm starving."

"You can go first." Donna offers with a smile.

"Oh no! Lulu should go first. She's the birthday girl." Ainsley is quick to respond even while she looks longingly towards the food.

"I'll go with you and fix her plate while Josh puts her in the high-chair. Come on. It's not like there are that many of us anyway."

I love it when Donna won't take no for an answer. She's a practical problem-solver. I just love her so much.

As soon as the ushers uncover the trays, Donna grabs Ainsley's arm and drags her to the table.

"C'mere, Lulu." I call to her as I stand up. She drops the plastic banana that she was "feeding" to a teddy bear and crawls over to me.

"Up, Da-dee?" She asks as she pulls herself to standing. But instead of picking her up I take her hands so she can walk to the high chair.

"Good job, baby girl." I praise her before I put her in her seat.

"ohs?" She asks.

"No, sweetie. Mama is getting you some lunch."

Lulu's bottom lip pops out into a pout.

"Peas, Da-dee."

I find myself reaching for the container in the diaper bag. I guess she could have a couple to hold her over. Just as I locate the container, I look up and see Donna watching me from across the room. In that moment, I realize what a bad idea this is. Mostly because I'll get caught.

"Mama will be here in a minute." I tell Lulu, trying to hold firm. But her bottom lip is quivering and I know that if Donna doesn't get here soon, I'm going to fold like a cheap suit. I am in _soooo_ much trouble when Lulu realizes the power of the pout.

To distract myself, I fish around in the diaper bag looking for a bib.

I'm sure that Donna doesn't want Lulu to get this shirt dirty before we take more pictures. I'm just about to give up and ask her, when I finally find it in a hidden pocket inside the front section of the bag. Why is there a secret pocket and why would Donna put the bib there? Sometimes her filing system baffles me.

I push Lulu's sleeves up past her elbows, then pull the bib over her head. It's a good one. It's basically a large towel with a neck hole. It's embrodiered with balloons and "Happy Birthday" on it. I bet Donna got it when she bought all those onesies.

I grab the camera and snap a couple pictures of Lulu sitting in her high chair while we are waiting for Donna.

"Here you go sweetheart!" Donna sings as she arrives with Lulu's plate. There's some chicken, potato salad and fruit, each in a little divided spot so nothing touches. Sometimes I wish I had a plate like this that I could bring with me to parties.

Mom brings her plate over and sits down next to Lulu. "You two go get your food. I'll keep an eye on her."

As Donna and I get in line, she teases me.

"I thought you were about to give her some cheerios there for a minute." I don't know how she knows everything. But she does, so I'm not even going to bother denying it.

"Let's just say it's a good thing you got there when you did. I only have so much will-power against the pout."

"Oh! I know!" Donna responds with a grin. I can't help but chuckle and shake my head, then give her a quick kiss.

"Get a room." Toby grumbles.

Toby and Andy are each sheparding a twin through the line, while managing their own plates too. It's interesting to watch their interactions. Toby keeps asking Molly what she wants, while Andy just puts a little bit of everything on Huck's plate. He doesn't seem to care though. I wonder if that's a parenting style thing, or if its just how the Twins are. Molly really does seem to be the more outspoken one.

Once we are through the line, Molly and Huck carefully carry their plates to the kids table and join Miranda and Peter. Peter shoots me a pleading look. He clearly doesn't want to be there. I wish I could help him out, but Lulu still needs to be in a high chair near us, and there is only room for 12.

I'm glad we decided on one big table. I'm enjoying having lunch with all of our closest friends. It's a little loud with everyone talking back and forth, but it's really nice.

"So, what's the most important thing you learned this year that you can share with Sam and me?" Ainsley asks.

"Get used to Poop!" I respond without thinking. The table erupts into laughter. "I'm not kidding! Be prepared for things you've never seen before. Especially after he starts on baby food!"

That causes even more laughter. But Donna looks at me and smiles just a little. It's one of those times when we don't really need words. I can see in her eyes how happy she is to be parenting with me, and that somehow she knew all along that I had it in me.

"What about you, Donna?" Helen asks.

"It really does take a village." Donna answers looking around the table. "And I just want to say thanks, to all of you, for being our village. Thanks for loving Lulu. And thanks for all you've done for us over the last year."

Everyone kind of responds all at once.

"Of course." "We love you guys." "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

I can't help but lean over and pull Donna in for a kiss.

"All done!" Lulu announces.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, kid." Toby murmurs.

"Okay, then! Time for presents!" Helen proclaims.

"Helen . . . . I said no gifts." Donna half-heartedly protests. I know she saw everyone bring them in. It's a little too late to try to enforce that rule. And it would just be rude.

"Come on, Lulu. It's present time!" I clean her up with a wipe and take the bib off. I'm glad her shirt still looks pretty clean.

Peter brings the basket of presents over, while the three of us sit down on the picnic blanket. Everyone else moves their chairs around so they can see us. I'm glad to see Zoey holding our camera.

I pull Lulu onto my lap, while Donna picks up the first gift and takes the card off. While she opens it, Lulu and I start working on the wrapping paper. Once I loosen a corner for her, Lulu's pretty good at ripping off the paper.

"This is from Zoey and Charlie." Donna announces.

I help her open the box an we pull out a toy cell phone. Lulu immediately puts it to her ear.

"Hello? Gamma. Hi."

The phone makes some beeping noises and Lulu pulls it back and looks at it with surprise. Everyone laughs, but Lulu looks at me at me in confusion. I guess she's a little too used to talking on my cell phone with her grandparents to really appreciate a toy phone.

"Thanks, Guys!" Donna calls out cheerfully, as she hands me a gift bag. Lulu immediately starts pulling the tissue paper out of it.

"This one's from Sam and Ainsley."

"Ohhhh!" She squeals as she pulls out a soft, pink, but flat, kitten. Then I notice the straps.

"Lulu! It's a backpack!" I stand her up, then slip her arms into the straps. Everyone lets out an "awwwww."

"This is too freaking cute! Thank you!"

I pull Lulu back into my lap as Donna hands us a wrapped box with a tag that reads "To Lulu, From Molly."

"That's from me!" Molly tells everyone, excitedly. We quickly get it open.

"Baby!" Lulu shrieks, immediately hugging it closely, then rocking it gently.

"See, she's ready for a sibling." I hear my mother tell Helen.

"Do mine next." Huck requests. Donna immediately complies. It's not often that Huck expresses a preference.

Donna hands me a long rectangular box. Once the paper is off we see that it's a doll stroller. I'm nervous to see the notation on the box that some assembly is required.

"Give it to me." Toby commands. "I'll open the box and set it up."

"Go get it, Huck." Toby tells him.

"Thanks, Huck." I tell him as I hand the thing off. "And thank you, Toby."

"Thanks for the baby doll, Molly." Donna chimes in.

Donna hands us a long flat package and I see my Mom smile, so I'm not surprised when Donna announces: "This one is from Bubbe." Donna's eyes get little misty as she's reading the card. I'll have to look at it later.

Lulu's still hugging the doll, so I basically open this one for her. I grin at Mom as soon as I get the paper off and see "Leonora" spelled out. It's a beautiful wooden puzzle of her name.

"Look Lulu! L-E-O-N-O-R-A" I point to each letter. That's how you spell your name. "Leonora."

"Thanks, Mom!"

While Lulu and I open a couple board books from Andy and Toby, Matt whispers something to Peter and he gets up from the table. He walks over to the buffet table and pulls something out from under the tablecloth.

"Here ya go, Lulu." He tells her pushing a ride on toy over to the blanket.

While I hold the front of it, Lulu pulls herself up holding on to a handle at the back.

"I know you two don't really like a lot of plastic stuff," Helen starts to explain, "but this Little Tikes Ride-on really is one of the better ones. It's sturdy enough for her to push it and walk behind it too. If you don't want to keep it at home, you can keep it here."

I let go of the toy and we all hold our breath to see if Lulu will take her first steps.


	12. Chapter 12

Lulu stands there, holding the back of the toy, watching all of us watching her. The toy rolls forward and she takes a couple wobbly steps behind it. Everyone cheers, startling Lulu. She lets go and plops down on her bottom. She laughs and crawls over to me and climbs in my lap. "Mama loves you so much!" I whisper in her ear while I hug her close.

"I think it's time for cake!" Helen declares.

Peter moves Lulu's high chair up to the front of the room, and while I get her situtated, an usher rolls a tray in. It has not one, but two, cakes on it. One of the cakes is two tiered. It's light green. The bottom looks like a grassy field with small flowers. The top has what looks like little clay teddy bears sitting on a red plaid blanket having a picnic. It's very cute.

Helen sticks a big number 1 candle in it and lights it. "Okay everyone, let's sing."

Lulu claps along while everyone sings. Then she blows a raspberry. Luckily the cake is still too far away for her to spit on it. Helen quickly blows out the candle herself. Smart move.

Helen places the smaller cake on Lulu's tray. It's a small bear. It's absolutely adorable. Somehow they made the frosting actually look like fur.

"Bear!" Lulu squeals and trys to pick it up. But as soon as she touches it she lets go.

"Sticky Mama" she complains holding her hands out.

"It's okay, Lulu. It's frosting. You can eat it." Josh tries to explain.

I scoop up some frosting on my finger. "Look, Lulu. It's yummy." I stick my finger in my mouth. It really is yummy. Chocolate frosting.

Lulu copies me, scooping up a glob of frosting and sticking it in her mouth. "Yummmmm." She announces.

Once she figures out that that the frosting tastes good, she's willing to pick up the whole cake again. She takes a big bite off the top, getting frosting on her chin and nose.

Everyone laughs, Lulu grins, and Zoey snaps a few pictures. These are going to end up being super cute.

Suddenly, I realize something. I don't think she got pictures of the cake before Lulu started eating it. And they've already cut the larger cake too. Helen is passing out slices to everyone.

"Dang it."

"What's the matter?" Josh asks, his brow furrowed.

"I don't think Zoey got pictures of the cakes."

"I took pictures earlier."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. Helen showed them to me while we were getting stuff ready. I took pictures of the cakes, and the room before anyone got here."

"You really are the best." As soon as I say it he puffs up a little. For once I really don't mind. He deserves it. He loves our daughter more than anything. In the midst of a crazy week, he helped plan a perfect party because he wants everyone to know it. And while he did that, he made sure that he honored my wishes too. I lean over and give him a kiss.

"Do you guys want some cake and ice cream?" Helen asks us holding out plates.

"Of course."

Josh and I sit down and join everyone at the table, while Lulu continues to go to town on her cake.

"How much of that are we going to let her eat?" Josh asks, looking a little worried. "It's a lot of sugar."

"Are you going to be the bad cop and take it away from her?"

He looks pretty sheepish as he mumbles, "no, I thought you'd do it."

" _Josh!_ " I admonish him a little. "It's not fair to always make me the bad cop. You know that some day you're going to have to say No to her and mean it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." He grumbles unhappily.

Helen gets an evil gleam in her eye. "You know Josh, the terrible twos are coming. Meltdowns, temper tantrums, inconsolable crying. And that's usually just the Dad."

"Haha, Helen. Very funny. I'm sure Lulu will be a terrific two year old! She's practically perfect."

Helen and Matt roll their eyes, but Mom pipes in.

"When Joshua was two . . . ." Sylvia pauses dramatically, and everyone but Josh perks up. Mom has some great stories about Josh. Josh groans and slumps down in his chair a little. But I think it's mostly just for show. He really doesn't mind being the center of attention, and he likes it when his Mom talks about him. I think its because even when she's telling about how much trouble he could be, he can hear the love in her voice.

". . . . he was actually pretty terrific." Sylvia shoots a grin at Josh. Who sits up happily and gives us all a look.

"But when he was three! Oh my goodness. It turns out he was just lulling me into a false sense of security. It was between three and four that he really tried my patience."

"Don't leave us hanging, Mom!" I tell her as I shoot an evil grin towards Josh. "I think we need specific examples. You know, so we can be prepared for the future! Right, Ainsley?"

"OH Definitely!" Ainsley pipes in.

"Well, he never really liked to nap. He had figured out how to climb out of his crib before he was even two. And after that keeping him in bed was pretty challenging. I tried reading stories. I tried music. I tried positive reinforcement. And one time, in desperation, I tried locking him in his room. Noah put a little hook and eye lock on the outside of the door. At naptime, Josh laid down in his little bed, and I read him a story, then I put some soft music on . Then I told him he had to nap for at least a half an hour. Well it was quiet for about 10 minutes before I heard the door rattling. Then I heard an awful pounding noise, followed by more door rattling, and then more pounding. So I run to Josh's room and open the door and there he is standing there, with a little wooden toy mallet in his hand, chest heaving and giant tears in his eyes. And he looks up at me and says: "the door was stuck, but I fixed it."

"So what did you do?" I actually feel a little bit sorry for toddler Josh. I hope he didn't get in too much trouble.

"I gave up on naptime. Instead I gave him a half hour of reading time everyday. Once I told him he didn't have to sleep, he usually cooperated about sitting quietly with his books. Sometimes I'd come in and find him passed out on the floor with a pile of books all around him. But most days he didn't nap." Mom smiles fondly at Josh. He smiles back at her.

"All done!" Lulu calls out. There is still a pretty decent pile of cake on her tray. I'm glad she didn't eat all of it.

"I'll get her cleaned up." Josh offers. "Did you pack another special outfit or should I just take her upstairs and put her in something from our room?"

"Use the one from the bag." It's not really special, but that way I don't have to remember to bring more clothes from home. I only keep a few outfits here.

"When Huck and Molly were three, they decorated their room and each other with diaper cream. You know that really thick white stuff. It's was everywhere!" Andy laughs as she shares the story.

"Oh sure, you're laughing now." Toby responds. "But you were really pissed when you called me to get my ass over there and help clean up the mess!" But even as he says it, he has a little twinkle in his eye, and I wonder again when things shifted for them.

If I had to guess, it was after Gaza. Before the trip, things were very tense. Andy told me that Toby didn't spend enough time with the kids, and she was worried that he was going to be an absentee father their whole life. But by the time the whole space shuttle leak happened he had been spending more time with them, which is why none of us could understand why he wouldn't cooperate and tell the prosecutor who told him about the shuttle. Oh well, at least they figured it out. It's still not completely clear to the rest of us exactly what Toby and Andy are to each other, but the four of them are obviously a family. And their dynamic works for them.

. . . . .

Josh and Lulu come back into the room about 10 minutes later and he sits down with her in his lap. I'm pretty impressed at how quickly he got her changed. Even without the birthday clothes she looks adorable. She's wearing navy blue overalls that have little red apples embrodiered all over them, and a long sleeve solid red shirt underneath. Her pink bow doesn't really match anymore, but I resist the urge to take it off her. I don't want to imply that Josh didn't do it right.

"Zoey," Mom calls out to her, "can you get a family picture of the four of us?"

Josh starts to protest, but I silence him with a look. He doesn't really love to have his picture taken but it's the least he can do for his Mom. And at least it's not as bad as when we take pictures of the whole Moss family!

As we stand in front of the solid yellow wall, Lulu yawns and puts her head on Josh's shoulder. She's not going to make it much longer. She's still taking two naps a day and since it seems like the time for that is limited, I don't really want to change her routine too much. Once Zoey's taken a few photos, I pull Josh aside.

"She's about done. I think it's time for her to say goodbye to everyone. She can take a nap while we help clean up."

"Donna, I paid for the clean up. Just sit and enjoy spending time with our friends. I'll take her upstairs."

"Okay."

Josh clears his throat and gets everyone's attention. "Hey everybody, Miss Lulu here is ready for her nap. Thank you all for celebrating with us. Thank you all for loving Lulu. And thanks for all the great presents."

Then he turns to Lulu. "Say Thank you to everyone."

"Tanks." She responds quietly, not really moving her head from Josh's shoulder.

Everyone smiles at her softly, then we hear Molly's little sing-songy voice say "Happy Birthday, Lulu."


End file.
